Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style)
Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Serena Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Jill - Ikuko Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Bill - Kenji Tsukino (Sailor Moon) *Newborn Riley - Lily Loud (The Loud House) *3 Year Old Riley - Lola Loud (The Loud House) *Joy - Lovelitchi (Tamagotchi) *Sadness - Luanne Platter (King of the Hill) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Donald Duck (Disney) *Fear - Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Bing Bong - Boboriki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *Jill's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Kiwitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Lana Loud (The Loud House) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Princess Cadence (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Flying Dutchman (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan - Darien/Tuxedo Mask (Sailor Moon) *Jordan's Joy - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Pleakley (Lilo and Stitch) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Teacher's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Summer Penguin (Muppet Babies) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Bonnie Tyler *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Tina Turner *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Tina Charles *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style) - Lovelitchi Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style) - Luanne Platter We Should Cry *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style) - Donald Duck My Bad *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style) - Jon Arbuckle Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style): Serena Tsukino's First Date? *Inside Out (Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lovelitchi.png|Lovelitchi as Joy Luanne Platter.jpg|Luanne Platter as Sadness Donald duck version.jpg|Donald Duck as Anger Usagi Tsukino.jpg|Serena Tsukino as Riley Anderson Category:Miss-Trina-Mouse's Vacation With Tamagotchi Connection Version 4 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG